Shattered Emotions
by Evil But Friendly Rival
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Set in October of 2000. Emily is not dating Zander but they’ve remained friends. What happens when Emily’s life takes a drastic turn after finding Monica’s Biopsy reminder? Please Read & Review! Chap 9 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Summary

**Title**- Shattered Emotions

**Rating**- Pg/Pg-13

**Summary**- Set in October of 2000. Emily is not dating Zander but they've remained friends. What happens when Emily's life takes a drastic turn after finding Monica's Biopsy reminder? Includes: Monica, Luckily, Luke, & Laura. Please Read & Review!!

**Disclamer**- (I am trying to cover everything I can) The characters in no way represent real people: hence _Characters_ (Not real) GH & their characters DO NOT belong to me, I am simply using them in a story which is fiction. I DO NOT own GH or its characters. All characters are belong to and are the property of General Hospital and ABC Television Network / Studios.

This story will mainly feature Emily and Lucky. The cast I am using will be the cast from 2000/2001. I am using the 2000/2001 cast because they are _my_ originals. I started watching GH around early 2000 so I never saw anything pre-2000 unless it was very brief clips.


	2. Chap 1 Results and Searching

**_(Author's Notes- Yet another new story! Yeah, I know. I should really finish one story before I start a new one. I can't help it - when something comes to me I have to write it down:) Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --E.B.F.R.)_**

**Chapter #1**- Results and Searching

The Quartermaine's have rallied around Monica as they wait for the results of her biopsy. Everyone is worried, most of all Emily. Ned is standing next to her, and Emily looks about ready to pounce on Monica no matter what the results say.

The phone rings as everyone in the room jumps – Monica and Emily highest.

Emily's breathing was heavy and labored.

"Hello? Yes doctor…Thank you." Monica says nervously as she puts the phone on the hook.

"**NO!!!**" Emily cries as she runs out of the room, and out of the house.

"Emily, wait! You don't even know the answer yet!" Alan yells out, but it's too late, Emily's gone.

"Mom?" AJ asks, concerned.

"The cancer's back." Monica says, barley audible as tears pour down her face both for herself and the pain that her family is going through.

Everyone hangs their head as they all crowd around Monica and hug her.

**Kelly's**-

Emily rushes in, scans the diner but cannot find the one person she's looking for. She rushes back out as if she was never there.

As she runs through the snow-covered park on this frost-bitten, cold October night, she ends up twisting and spraining her ankle. Emily is suddenly plunged head first into a large snow-drift.

Freezing and covered in snow, her ankle unable to have too much pressure on it, Emily slowly made her way to the bench nearby. She knew it was dangerous to be in the park, in the middle of the night especially. But for the second, she just couldn't care.

Emily ended up slowly making her way out of the park and an hour later managed to get to one of the only places she had left to look.

If the person she was looking for wasn't here, Emily wasn't sure what she would do.

**_(Author's Notes- I hope you all enjoyed this new story. Please tell me what you think by reviewing!! Thanks!! --E.B.F.R.)_**


	3. Chap 2 No Luck

**_(Author's Notes- Thank you for the great reviews everyone! Please keep them coming!! Please check out my other fics too!! Thanks!! --E.B.F.R.)_**

**Chapter #2**- No "Luck"

**The Spencer House**-

Emily finally had made her way to her best friend's house. This house sometimes served as her sanity during the loud and frightening Quartermaine fights.

She knocked on the door to find Luke on the other side.

"Sunshine, what are you doing up at this hour? Come on in here, you're frozen." Luke said as he realized she wasn't even wearing a jacket.

"What's wrong Sunshine?" Luke asked, as he noticed Emily was visibly upset.

"Luke, what is it?" Laura asked sleepily.

"Emily came to stop by." Luke said simply.

"I…I can't stay Luke. I just came to ask if Lucky's home…I'm sorry to bother you."

"Oh no darlin' you're not going anywhere. You're staying put, and no I'm sorry but Lucky's not home. He's over on 'Spook Island' with Nikolas."

"I have to go over there, I need to see him." Emily said as she tried for the door, only to grimace in pain from her ankle.

"No, Emily you're staying here and that's final." Laura said, going into mother mode.

"Laura, please I can't."

"You're staying." Both Spencer's said.

"Honey I'll make you some tea." Laura said kindly as she made her way into the kitchen.

Luke immediately started a fire and wrapped a few blankets around Emily and elevated her ankle as Laura returned and applied ice.

"Sunshine what's wrong? What happened?" Luke asked.

"I can't…I don't want to say…I don't think I **_can_** say it…" Emily said, shaking and still crying.

"You really do need Cowboy don't you?" Luke asked with sympathy.

Emily simply nodded as she broke down even more in Luke Spencer's arms.

From the kitchen, Laura saw Emily's state and dialed her son's cell phone.

**Spoon Island**-

Lucky Spencer's cell phone rang twice before he picked it up. He regretted leaving it on when he heard the first ring.

Nikolas went to grab it, but could not find it. He and Lucky had been watching horror movies all night. They would have invited Liz and Em had they not known better – Emily and Elizabeth **_hated_** horror movies.

"Dad, if you're trying to cook, can it wait?" A tired Lucky Spencer said who fell asleep.

"Lucky, it's Mom." Laura said.  
"Mom? Are you ok? Is it Dad or Lulu?" Lucky asked now fully awake.

"No, no. It's actually Emily Quartermaine. She showed up here about 5 minutes ago asking for you. When Luke said you weren't home and with Nikolas she was ready to bolt and go get you. Something's seriously upsetting her. She won't tell Luke what's wrong, only you." Laura said worried.

"K, I'll be right there. Tell her to sit tight." Lucky said.

"Okay thanks. I'd say bring Nikolas too, but I'm not sure if Emily would tell you anything if he were there."

"Got it thanks. Tell Emily I'll be there soon." Lucky said as he and Laura hung up.

"What's wrong with Em?" Nikolas asked worried.

"Not sure. Mom said she showed up at their doorstep really upset and is only willing to talk to me. I'd bring you but..."

"I understand. Send her my love." Nikolas said kindly.

"I will. Later bro." Lucky said as he rushed out.

"Bye." Nikolas called.

**_(Author's Notes- I hope you liked that chapter. Please Review!! Thanks!! --E.B.F.R.)_**


	4. Chap 3 Comforting Arms

_**(Author's Notes- I hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter! Here's chapter #3. Please Read & Review!! Thanks! --E.B.F.R)**_

**Chapter #3**- Comforting Arms

Lucky was home 20 minutes after Laura's phone call. Luke had gotten up and briefed Lucky on what had happened – Emily was silent the whole time from the minute she broke down in his (Luke's) arms to the minute Lucky arrived.

"Emily, hey sweetie. What's wrong, what happened?" Lucky said rushing over to her and holding her tight.

"I can't do this again Lucky. I can't – I won't survive! I won't make it." Emily choked out, shaking severely.

"Whoa, whoa!! Slow down. Won't make it? Em what do you mean? Are you sick?...Emmy what is it? What's got you so worked up huh?" Lucky asked, very worried.

"It's my mom…the cancer's back…" Emily said, barley heard by Lucky.

"Oh baby…shh…shh…I'm so sorry. Oh Em…" Lucky said, at a loss for words while rocking her back & forth and cradling her like a small child.

"I can't do this again! I don't know **_how_**!! Look at the disaster I became the first time. The drugs. The heroine. Doorman. Trying to fly off the roof! How does anyone expect me to go through it and survive a second time? Its not gonna happen! It isn't fair! I just can't…" Emily said breaking down for the second time in barley 40 minutes.

"Emily, it will be alright. I'll help you get through this no matter the outcome ok? I'll be right here." Lucky soothed.

"Lucky, what if I get hooked back on drugs again huh? Then what are you going to do?" Emily asked.

"Help you get well or prevent you from getting hooked again in the first place." Lucky said determined.

"And if you're too late and I'm already high?"

"I told you, I'll get you into rehab and I'll continue to support you no matter how hard you fight against me."

"Did you ever know that, as livid as I was at you for lying to me and avoiding me (at the time for what I thought was you abandoning me,) that in my conscious state of mind I was glad you weren't home?"

"What do you mean? You didn't speak to me for months, you were so angry." Lucky replied.

"Very true, but somewhere inside of me I was secretly happy you weren't there. It was a small part, but it was there nonetheless because then you didn't have to see me high, so spaced and out of touch with reality and trying to fly off the roof. I mean come on! I kissed your brother while I was high. …Of course Nikolas was very polite and noble about it. He never made me feel guilty or stupid about it – even if it was awkward for the both of us. Didn't matter though – I felt very stupid anyway."

Emily shook her head at her own rambling, and continued to cry, her body-racking sobs only getting stronger the more she thought about the possibility of losing Monica and remembering how she lost Paige.

Emily continued to sob for another few hours until she finally fell asleep in Lucky's arms.

Lucky carefully picked her up and carried her upstairs to his room where he tucked her in his bed and placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead. Lucky then sat in a chair, just watching her sleep.

Emily curled into a tight ball as Lucky watched. He knew she wanted Monica to be ok. Neither he nor Emily was sure if she would be. Lucky knew Emily wanted Paige now more than ever and was remembering her death.

If Monica died, Lucky wasn't sure how Em would take it. If tonight was any indication at the news alone that Monica's cancer was back, he didn't want to know her reaction if Monica didn't survive.

Before he unwillingly drifted off to sleep on his own, Lucky could have swore he heard Emily mumble "Mommy" in her sleep.

**_(Author's Notes- Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!! Thanks! --E.B.F.R.)_**


	5. Chap 4 Going Home

_**(Author's Notes- As you've read from the summary and most likely gathered from the last chapter this will be a Luckily fic. I'm going to kind of jump right into the relationship so I'm sorry if it seems very rushed. Please Read & Reveiw! Thanks! --E.B.F.R.)**_

**Chapter #4**- Going Home

When Lucky woke up the next morning, Emily was not asleep like he had hoped.

He figured she went downstairs, so after a quick shower he himself also went downstairs.

Emily was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Em?" Lucky asked his parents.

"Emily said she was going home." Laura said.

"But she said she wanted to give you this note Cowboy." Luke added.

Lucky took the note outside and opened the letter from Emily.

'_Dear Lucky,_

_Thanks so much for being there for me last night. You have no idea how much it meant. I know you and Nikolas were watching horror movies. I'm sorry for dragging you back here into my own version of Horror Hell. But I am so grateful that you just let me cry and vent. You'll never know how much I love you for that. You are truly my best friend. _

_I'm writing this because I'm going home. However, not here. I just wanted to let you know that. I would ask you not to follow me, but I know you will in a flash, so I'm not going to bother to ask. _

_I'm sorry if this is so sudden, but there's something I've been thinking of telling you, but unsure how to say it. So instead of chickening out face to face, it's probably better if I tell you here. I…I think I'm in love with you, and if I'm not then I'm falling in love. You've been my best friend since we were 11. I think I knew what love felt like last night, even if you don't feel the same. I just felt so warm and safe in your arms, despite my emotional state. I felt so protected…_

_Truth be told, I don't think I'm strong enough on my own to handle this by myself. I need my best friend. I need you. I'm actually scared to be by myself for fear of what my mind will start to tell me. I need my conscious, I need my sanity Lucky. You are it. Please come get me._

_Thanks Luckster._

_Love,_

_Emmy._

Lucky immediately headed out to the home Emily was referring to…

He was headed to Phoenix, Arizona.

**Phoenix, AZ**-

Even though Lucky knew Emily wasn't Native American, he checked all the Indian Reservations for possible spiritual reasons. He didn't know if Em used to ever go there with Paige, but it couldn't hurt to try. He couldn't find her anywhere.

He then remembered she loved horses. Checking most of the ranches, Lucky still couldn't find Emily. He finally checked one of the last ones before he would stop searching for the night.

There he found a girl about Emily's height with a large cowboy hat on corralling the horses into the barn.

Lucky knew how good Emily was with animals so he immediately knew the girl was her.

"Hey Cowgirl." Lucky said in his Texan drawl.

"You found me." Emily said, clearly exhausted.

"Yeah, I did."

"The letter, Lucky I didn't mean for it to be so long…" Emily started  
"Shh…shh…It's ok. I'm here now. I'm here. And guess what?" Lucky said as he held her close.

"What?" Emily asked, staring into Lucky's eyes as he did hers.

Lucky then leaned in for a gentle, soft kiss. After breaking it, he whispered something in her ear.

"If I'm not already in love with you, then I'm falling in love with you too."

Emily smiled as she rested her head against Lucky's shoulder as he lightly began to sway with her to the music of the silent night sky.

"I don't want to go back home. If I go, everything will be real. Here it's like what's happening in Port Charles isn't really happening – just my imagination. But I know that's not true. My mom and family need me." Emily said sadly.

"Good point. Come on, lets find a place to stay for the night and we'll get a flight back tomorrow. And it might not be a bad idea to call home and tell everyone you're ok." Lucky suggested.

"Lucky…?" Emily asked, unsure if she should do or attempt what she was about to do.

"Yeah?"

Emily suddenly kissed him very deeply, while wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her waist. Sparks flew as the intensity of the moment increased. Breaking the intense kiss to catch his breath, Lucky immediately went back to kissing her only after a few seconds.

They were only ones in the barn, and as the electricity continued to surge, Lucky's hands moved to Em's back and under her shirt. As he fingered her bra strap, Emily suddenly pulled away.

"Lucky, Lucky wait. Hang on. We can't do this. It's too soon, we're too young, plus if we were to……then I'd just be adding more stress to my mother. I couldn't do that to her." Emily said with both Lucky and Emily breathing very, very heavily.

"You're right. Thanks for bringing me back down to Earth. Come on, it's getting cold. Let's go find a place to stay." Lucky said.

Lucky remembered about Emily's ankle and suddenly scooped her up prepared to carry her back. Emily instead convinced him to carry her on his back, to make it easier on him.

The pair then made their way to find somewhere to stay.

**_(Author's Notes- Hope you liked that chapter! Please Review! Monica will be in the next chapter!! Thanks! --E.B.F.R.)_**


	6. Chap 5 Feelings of Guilt

_**(Author's Notes- I'm glad everyone enjoyed that last chapter!! Here's the next one! Please Read & Review!! Thanks!! --E.B.F.R.)**_

**Chapter #5**- Feelings of Guilt

Emily had called home to 2 very worried parents and had reassured them that she was ok considering the information she's gotten. In addition, she also told them she was on her way back to Port Charles.

**The Quartermaine Mansion**-

Lucky and Emily walked up to the door, with Emily being extremely nervous.

Lucky squeezed her hand. "It's okay Baby. It's okay. I'm right here. I will be right here. You're not alone, not this time."

"Thank you." Emily replied, kissing him softly, but suddenly breaking it. "I, I need to talk to you later. It concerns us…" Emily said nervously.

"Okay." Lucky said, slightly nervous.

"Ready?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Lucky replied.

"Mom? Daddy? I'm home!" Emily shouted as she and Lucky entered the mansion.

"Young lady, where have you been? Do you have any _idea_ how worried your parents were? Especially your mother – she's going through enough!! How could you be so irresponsible—"

"Father!! Don't you dare berate _my_ daughter right now! She's going through enough herself!" Alan yelled.

"Thanks Daddy." Emily said tearfully as she hugged him.

"Anytime sweetheart." Alan said, kissing her forehead.

"Where's Mom?"

"She's in the den."

"Thanks."

Emily left to talk to Monica, while Lucky watched as Edward argued for Emily to be punished for running away, while Alan continued to defend his daughter.

**Den**-

"Mom?" Emily said timidly.

"Emily, are you ok?" Monica asked.

"Yeah…no…" Emily replied, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to hold them back.

"Sweetie, we'll get through this." Monica said.

"I don't…I don't think I can go through this again…I don't know how I….Mom I'm so sorry...Here I am thinking about myself and how I feel, when I should be concentrating on making sure you're ok and you're feelings." Emily said, disgusted at herself for being selfish.

"No sweetheart, no. It's okay. It's not your fault. I understand I really do. You're scared, as am I. Don't blame yourself for the emotions you feel." Monica said.

"I'm sorry I ran away. Lucky came and got me. I was going to ask him not to, but I knew he wouldn't listen regardless. So I just asked him to get me. I...I ran because..." Emily didn't want to hurt Monica.

"Because you wanted to be close to Paige. Emily it's ok. I understand. You need her. You're remembering her death, as am I. You needed to be close to her, to the environment where you grew up in for the first 11 years of your life. It's perfectly ok." Monica said.

"I love you Mom. Thank you for being here for me." Emily said, hugging Monica.  
"I love you too Emily. I love you too." Monica replied.

After a few minutes of silence, Emily spoke.

"Why does it hurt so much, Mom? Why?" Emily asked tears now pouring down her face as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Oh honey. I wish I knew…." Monica said, lost herself as she and her daughter just stood holding each other in the silence of the room and in the silence of their thoughts.

**A Few Hours Later**-

After spending a few hours with Monica, Emily had asked if she needed anything else as she prepared to leave to get some air. Monica said no, and Emily told her she was going out for a few hours, but would be home later after promising her parents as well as herself not to run away anymore.

Lucky had escorted Emily out of the Mansion.

"So where do you want to go now?" Lucky asked, knowing Em wasn't in one of her happiest moods.

"You're house?"

"Sure." Lucky said as he walked with her.

He wanted to ask what she wanted to talk to him about before they went to see her parents, but Emily just shook her head and stayed silent throughout the entire walk to Lucky's house.

When they entered at Lucky's house (Luke & Laura weren't there) Emily silently walked up the stairs to Lucky's room. Lucky followed her up.

Lucky knew Emily was upset. They both laid down on his bed as he held her close. Emily soon began to cry.

"She was my mother Lucky. She is my mother. She took me in when I bet you that if she didn't, I'd still be going from foster home to foster home. She took me in as if I were her own and how have I treated her over the years? Horrible!! I ran away, I did drugs, I tried to fly off the roof!! I've thrown the fact that she wasn't Paige in her face on more than one occasion, especially when I was angry with her!! What kind of daughter am I?" Emily sobbed.

"Shh…Emily it's ok. Monica's not thinking about all of that and neither should you. Besides even if she _was_ thinking of that, you know she's forgiven you." Lucky said soothingly, rubbing her shoulders.

"Then why can't I forgive myself?" Emily asked.

Lucky didn't have an answer for her. He just let her cry.

About an hour later Emily sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Lucky looked at her concerned.

"Are we…ya know…together now? I mean, do you want to be?" Emily asked, very nervous.

"I do want to be together Emily. Wasn't that kiss last night in the barn an indication?" Lucky asked, smiling.

Emily's cheeks burned a crimson red. "I guess it was. Sorry for…"

Em was interrupted by Lucky's soft lips upon hers.

"Don't ever be sorry for kissing me. Though I admit it was unexpected, it was nonetheless magical." Lucky replied.

Emily smiled slightly and buried her head into Lucky's shoulder, while Lucky just chuckled.

"Lucky?"

"Yeah Em?"

"How are we going to tell Elizabeth?"

"Baby, Liz and I aren't dating anymore."

"I know, but it's like one of the top 5 rules in being a best friend. Never date your best friend's ex! That rule ESPECIALLY applies to girls."

"Would you like me to talk to her, with me being the ex-boyfriend and all?" Lucky asked.

"No. I can do it. I just have to figure out how." Emily said.

"What about Nikolas? How are we going to tell him?" Lucky asked.

"He'll probably be easier. I'll let you talk to him." Emily replied.

"Want me to tell him about your mom?" Lucky asked.  
"Sure. I'm bound to tell Elizabeth anyway." Emily said.

"Okay. When should we tell them?"

"Soon, but not before I take a cat nap." Emily replied, yawning.

"Just close your eyes honey. Just let yourself go…" Lucky whispered as Emily quickly fell asleep.

**3 Hours Later**-

Emily had woken up, but Lucky was not by her side.

Making her way downstairs, she found Lucky rummaging through the kitchen.

"Because we both know that both Luke and you can't cook, why don't we just go to Kelly's later?" Emily suggested.

"Great idea. How'd you sleep?" Lucky asked, taking Emily into his arms.

"Not bad actually. How about you?"

"The same." Lucky replied, softly kissing her.

"I called Nikolas and Liz before. Nik's going to meet me at the docks, and Liz will meet you at Kelly's." Lucky said.

"Okay, that sounds good. Ready to go?"  
"Yeah." Lucky replied.

**_(Author's Notes- Hope you liked that chapter. Jason and AJ coming soon. Please Review!! Thanks!! --E.B.F.R.)_**


	7. Chap 6 Telling Friends

_**(Author's Notes- Hi everyone! Thanks for the great reviews!! Here's chapter #6! Please Read & Review!! Thanks!! --E.B.F.R.)**_

**Chapter #6**- Telling Friends

**Kelly's**-

Liz had met Emily at Kelly's around 6pm.

"Hey Emily. What did you need to talk to me about?" Liz asked.

"There's something I have to tell you, and it's quite difficult to say…it's about me and Lucky…"

"You two are dating." It was a statement from Liz, not a question. There was no hint of bitterness in her voice.

Emily looked at her shocked, and a bit paled that she knew.

"How…?"

"Easy, anyone who saw you two could see it. You both have eyes for each other."

"And you're like ok with that? You're not mad?"

"No I'm not mad. Emily, you and Lucky have been friends since way before Nik and I came to town. Why shouldn't you two get together?"

"But…but what about not dating your best friend's ex?"

"Oh Em…I'm not mad ok? Go for it. I think it will work out." Liz said, smiling.

"Are we that obvious?" Emily asked.

"Ohhhh yes. When did this 'discovery' of sorts happen anyway? You two showed no indication of getting together, despite not being able to take your eyes off of each other?" Liz asked a smile no her face.

"Well, we confirmed that we were boyfriend and girlfriend (that sounds very weird to say right now) a few hours ago. I went to Arizona yesterday morning, and wrote a letter to Lucky telling him that if I wasn't already in love with him, then I was definitely falling in love. I said it because the previous night I dragged Lucky away from his 'guys night out' with Nikolas. They were watching horror movies and I dragged Lucky into my own personal version of hell. I was really upset because that night……I, I found out that my mother's cancer is back." Emily said bleakly.

"Oh Em…I'm so sorry." Liz said as she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks. I know everyone will help and support me. I broke down like twice in Lucky's arms already. Although it seems like more…"

"Don't worry Emily. We'll be there for you too."

"I know, and it means the world to me."

"What do you say you and I order a triple thick chocolate shake with extra chocolate, then we can have an extra large hot chocolate after that?" Liz suggested.

"I like it. Let's go for it." Emily said a small smile at her lips.

**The Docks**-

"Hey Nikolas." Lucky said as his brother approached.

"Hey Lucky. How's Emily?"

"She's doing alright…"

"There's something I need to tell you concerning Em and I." Lucky said, a bit less nervous than Emily.

"What is it? Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine…but I'm just letting you know that she and I are dating."

"That's great. But you do know, you hurt her and I'll be on your heels so fast…" Nikolas said only half jokingly.

"I know bro. I won't."

"But the reason this came about was because Em's mom is sick. Her, her cancer's returned." Lucky said sadly.

"Poor Em…how's she taking it?" Nikolas asked with sympathy.

"She's doing ok. Not the greatest, but ok. I think this is going to make her stronger in the end." Lucky said.

"Absolutely. Where is she now?"  
"With Liz, at Kelly's. She's telling Liz the same thing I told you."

"Well, let's go." Nikolas said as he and his brother made their way to the small diner.

**_(Author's Notes- Hope you liked this chapter!! Please Review!! Next Chapter (#7)- A bit of Zander, a lot of AJ, a splash of Edward & Tracy and an ounce of Jason - There will be more Jason in chapter #8. Thanks!! --E.B.F.R.)_**


	8. Chap 7 The Love Between Brothers and Sis...

**_(Author's Notes- I hope everyone liked the last chapter!! Here's the next installment!! Please Read & Review!! Thanks!! --E.B.F.R.)_**

**Chapter #7**- The Love Between Brothers and Sisters.

After a few hours with friends, Emily decided that she had to tell Jason about Monica, and she also wanted to talk to AJ.

Leaving Kelly's Emily ran into Zander Smith who had previously kidnapped her that summer. It was found that Zander was being blackmailed into kidnapping Emily. All charges against Zander have been dropped with the exception of distributing ecstasy at illegal raves. Zander has already been to trial for that and is on probation. After it was found out Joseph Sorel was behind it all, he was taken to jail. Not wanting to let Zander live, Sorel tried to escape and kill Zander at the same time, but found himself shot and killed

Sorel's part of the mob organization ceased to exist. The 5 families has now been reduced to 3 because Moreno is dead and now Sorel is too.

The only friend's Zander has is Alexis, Emily, and Elizabeth. Lucky & Nikolas are still quite wary. Things were still awkward between the 3 men.

"Hey Em, are you ok?" Zander asked concerned.

"Yeah Zander. I'm ok. Just having a small family crisis on my hands. We're all not sure how it will turn out though…" Emily replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Anything I can do?" Zander offered. From what Emily told him when he had kidnapped her, she didn't have the easiest or happiest childhood.

"No, there isn't Zander. But thank you though. Just knowing you're concerned and want to help makes me feel a bit better." Emily smiled in thanks.

"Anytime…Well, I guess I'll see you around." Zander said.  
"Yeah. Bye." Emily said as they both headed off in separate directions.

Emily got about halfway toward the mansion when she took out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Jason, yeah it's Em. I need you to come to the Quartermaine mansion for me……I know, I know. At least say hello to Mom and Grandmother, then I need you to come up to my room…….Please Jason, for your little sister?...Thanks Jason. I need to tell you something really important….Okay love you." Emily said as she hung up with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew she could ask Jason to do practically anything – even if it sometimes takes a little persuasion.

**15 Minutes Later**-

Emily had finally gotten home from her walk to her house. Just about to ascend the stairs, she saw the person she was looking for.

For the past few months he had really turned his life around. Emily was extremely proud of him. She told him as much and also hugged him & told him that she loved him every time she left the room. He had worked so hard to attain the goal that he was at now. Emily couldn't bear to see him fall again.

"AJ, could I talk to you for a sec?" Emily asked.

"Sure sis, what's up?" AJ replied with a smile, always happy to see her, and hoping she was doing ok considering their mother's condition.

"Um…I know this is still a touché subject for you, but I would like you with me (even to maybe help me) as I tell Jason about Mom. Now before you get mad, he had a right to know too. I know you may not consider him your brother anymore, but as I consider you both my brothers, I consider you two brothers. Please know I'm not choosing sides on this one—" Emily said, soon rambling.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down Emily. Come on; give me a little credit here. And no, I wasn't about to launch into how I **_used_** to think you loved Jason more than me. And even if you did – at the time, you deserved too. I was not the best brother in the world to you." AJ replied with a regretful look.

"I guess it became reflex. I wasn't the best sister either… Sorry AJ." Emily said, also in regret.

"Get over here and give me a hug already." AJ said with a warm smile as he held his little sister.

"So when is Jason coming over?" AJ asked.

"He said later tonight." Emily replied.

"How are you doing? I know this must be extremely hard on you."

"Thanks, I'm doing ok I guess. I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know who's worse: me or Mom…How are you?" Emily asked.

"Doing alright. I think we'll both be okay as long as we help each other out." AJ replied.

"Yeah."

"Young lady, where have you been?" Edward asked, coming into the room.

Both siblings made it obvious that they rolled their eyes at their grandfather, in which he caught but he had more pressing issues to discuss.

"You better have learned your lesson about running away—"

"Spare me the lecture Grandfather. I don't need it. I ran away for reasons which you should understand." Emily cut in.

"Fine, but you put so much stress on your mo—"

"GRANDFATHER!!! That's **_enough_**! Stop making my sister feel guilty. She doesn't need it. If anyone's causing stress for Mom, it's you trying to punish Em for leaving – she had good reasons. She shouldn't be punished for that. Leave her alone."

"Alan and Monica should think of sending you to boarding school in Switzerland like I have."

"What? NO! How could you think of sending me away when my family needs me most? How Grandfather? I couldn't leave now—"

"Didn't stop you two days ago."

"I **stayed** in the **same** country Grandfather! And I came right home."

"Yes, with that Spencer kid."

"Leave Lucky out of this! Don't you dare drag him into this."

"Why? Being as you've dragged him into so much worse?"

"Grandfather, I am warning you. Leave Emily **_alone_**." AJ growled.

"Emily you should be sent to military school, strict military school just for girls. That will teach you discipline and respect." Edward said.

"Grandfather!! Why do you want to send me away? I'd never get used to it!"

"Well you're already used to what's going on right now with Monica and the possible aftermath. You'll practically be adopted again—"

"**NO!**" Came the shocked yells of both Emily and AJ.

Edward slowly realized what he'd said.

"Emily, dear I'm sorry. That's not what I meant, or how—" Edward started clearly regretful.

"How could you? How could you say something like that to me?" Emily asked, tears starting to fall from her eyes. AJ just continued to stare in shock, unable to say anything. but burned holes into Edward at the same time.

"Emily—"

"NO! I guess I was never really family huh _Edward_? Just a young girl you took pity on, one who probably wouldn't have gotten adopted by anyone had I gone into foster care. Thanks a lot. Now I know your true feelings." Emily said, as she ran upstairs crying.

"Way to go! How could you? I swear if she thinks that we all feel like that…" AJ let his sentence trail as he bounded up the stairs to try and comfort his baby sister.

"AJ! Wait I didn't mean—"  
"You had absolutely **NO RIGHT** to say that to her!! NONE!! And you may not have meant it, but the words still hurt. And for Emily, they hurt deeply!" AJ yelled down to him, leaving Edward to look down at his feet in remorse.

**Emily's Room**-

"Em, Emily. Please let me in." AJ asked as he knocked on her door, and tried the knob only to find it locked.

"Leave me alone AJ. I knew I was never a Quartermine. I obviously will never be one either!" Emily's muffled reply came.

"Emily that's not how anyone thinks of you or feels about you. Not even Grandfather. Unfortunately I can't explain Grandfather to you right now one: because I'm angry at him and two: I have no clue what's going on in his head. Please Em, let me in." AJ pleaded.

A minute later AJ heard the click of the lock as Emily slowly opened the door and laid back on her bed, her hair now pulled up in a high ponytail.

AJ then saw the state of Em's room. He knew she usually was pretty good in keeping her room clean, so it surprised him that within the 1 minute it took him to follow his sister upstairs her room could look like it got hit with the "Wizard of Oz" tornado.

"How could he say that to me AJ? Is, is that what you _all_ think?"

"No Emily. Not even close. We love you. You are my sister. Blood or no blood." AJ said as he sat down next to her.

**Downstairs**­-

"Daddy! I'm home!!" A woman who suddenly walked through the door said.

"Tracy. What are you doing here?" Edward said, less than enthused.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" Tracy asked, with mock sadness.

"Right now I'm just not in a good mood. I said some terrible things to Emily…"

"You mean that little orphan girl that my brother and Monica took in years ago? You haven't gotten rid of her yet?"

"Tracy, I'll have you know that next to your mother Emily is the heart and light of this family. I will not have you speak of her this way!" Edward said angrily.

"Alright fine. Where is she? I want to meet my 'niece'."

"Upstairs in her bedroom with AJ, but I'm not sure if now is a good time to go."

"We'll be fine. I think we'll have a wonderful relationship." Tracy said as she went upstairs.

**Emily's Room**-

"Em, I promise. I won't let grandfather hurt you like that anymore."

"Thanks big brother." Emily said, as she rested her head upon AJ's shoulder.

"Knock, knock" Tracy said, as she came barging in after wandering the hallway trying to find Emily's room.

"Not to be rude, but who _are_ you?" Emily asked.

"AJ, you mean you never told her about me? I'm your Aunt Tracy. I'm Alan's sister." Tracy said.

"Oh…hello."

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me? 'Hello?' No hug, no nothing?"

"Tracy, she's doesn't know you. Give her a break. What are you doing here anyway?" AJ said.

"Well I came home for a visit. Is there something wrong with that?" Tracy asked.

"No Tracy. But why are you in my sister's room?"

"I could ask you the same thing…"

"I let him in here Tracy." Emily said.

"Right….well what do we have here." Tracy said examining Emily's room.

"Pardon the mess, I tore it apart before. I was just really upset…" Emily said, not wanting to get into detail.

"These are nice…" Tracy said, not really caring.

"Get away from those!! Don't touch those!" Emily said quickly as Tracy went near the priceless mementos on Emily's mantle, above a burning fire to keep Emily warm.

"Tracy! I asked you to please not touch those pictures. So why do you have it in your hands, especially _**that**_ one?" Emily said, as Tracy holds the only picture that Emily has of her and her late mother together.

"I was just inspecting it."

"Put _it_ down."

"Emily relax." Tracy said.

"I've asked you once, and now I'm telling you: Put it **DOWN!**" Emily begged, tears threatening to pour down her face if something happened to her favorite picture.

"Oh come on dear. What could I possibly do to it…oops…" Tracy said as she (not necessarily on purpose) waved the picture around as she moved her arms around.

"**NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**" Emily yelled as she lunged for the picture that had ended up in the fire.

"Em, be careful!" AJ yelled as he watched his sister effortlessly put her arm in the fire.

Emily was still trying to get a hold of it, painfully burning her arm in the process but not caring. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

It was Tracy, trying to pull Emily out of the fire.

"NO!! TRACY **LET GO OF ME**!! LET GO!!! **AJ**!"

"Tracy let her be!" AJ said as he tried to get Tracy away from Em.

"NO!!! No, no, no, no, no, no, no…It's gone!...it's gone, it's gone..." Emily sobbed, already on the ground, rocking herself back and forth while finally taking her arm out of the fire.

Emily watched as the remains of the one picture she couldn't bare to lose burn to ashes in front of her.

"Get out Tracy." AJ said angrily while slowly and carefully wrapping his arms around his sobbing, fragile younger sister.

"I'm sorry Em—"

"**_GET OUT_**!!" Em said, voice full of fury.

Emily suddenly jerked out of AJ's hold and lunged for Tracy, who had backed up while AJ's arms now went around Em's waist in attempts to restrain her.

'_Though Tracy deserves this…'_ AJ thought.

"Emily, Emily stop. Come on…" AJ said, trying to calm his sister down though he knew she had every right to react like this.

"No AJ!!! Let me GO!! Please just let me ring her neck!! Just this once – I promise it'll never happen again!! Just let me get away with it JUST this once!!! Please!!!" Emily cried, as she struggled to get free from her brother.

"Why Tracy? Why didn't you listen to me? I told you not to touch that picture...WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN!!??" Emily shouted, continuing to sob.

"Tracy, leave **NOW!**" AJ yelled as Tracy finally took the hint and left.

Emily finally gave up and just let AJ take a hold of her as he rocked his sobbing baby sister in his arms and let her cry.

**Downstairs**- 2 Hours Later-

"So how'd it go with Emily and AJ?"

"Fine, though Emily is quite the firecracker. Very temperamental." Tracy said.

"I told you Tracy, she's not in a good mood." Edward said.

"Tracy's here?" Alan said as he and Monica walked into the room.

"Yes Alan. It seems your sister decided to drop by for a visit."

"Monica, I am truly sorry to hear about your condition." Tracy said sincerely _**(A/N – Wow – Tracy being sincere…lol)**_

"Thank you." Monica replied.

Alan answered the patio doors as he heard a knock only to find Jason on the other side.

"Jason, what a nice surprise." Monica said.

"Yeah…it's…it's good to see you too. Is Emily around, she said she needed to speak to me." Jason said.

"Yes, she's upstairs." Edward said.

"Not anymore." Emily replied, voice very hollow.

Emily was disheveled. Eyes red and puffy, bags' slowly forming under her eyes, and her complexion was very pale.

"Emily are you alright sweetheart?" Alan asked very concerned.

"Not really. Um…Daddy, can you look at this…" Emily asked.

"Look at what honey?" Alan said as he went over to her.

Emily looked at AJ, who nodded in support, as Emily exposed her right arm to her father.

"What happened!?" Alan asked shocked.

"I put my arm in the fire, trying to save a picture."

"Which picture? How long was your arm in the fire? You're very lucky, at worst these are bordering on medium 2nd degree burns. Come on, you're going to GH." Alan said.

"Daddy, I'm ok—"

"No, you're going. Come on, I'll drive you." Alan said.

"AJ, can you…?" Emily asked, hoping AJ would pick up on what she wants.

"Yeah, I'll explain everything. Do you want me to tell Jason what you wanted to tell him?" AJ said.

"Please. Thanks. Love you AJ."

"Welcome, love you too Em." AJ replied as Alan escorted Emily out the door on the way to the car.

**_(Author's Notes- Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please Review!! Thanks!! --E.B.F.R.)_**


	9. Chap 8 Their Words, Her World

**_(Author's Notes- Hi everyone! Glad everyone is enjoying this chapter:-) I'm going to start putting chapter ratings in, because I'm also going to put them on another site and it saves me time...anyway!!! Here's a nice long chapter for you!! Please Read & Review!! Thanks --E.B.F.R.)  
_  
Chapter Rating- Pg-13**

**Chapter #8**- Their Words, Her World

**Quartermaine Mansion**-

"AJ, what happened to Emily's arm?" Monica asked.

"She got burned trying to save a picture…Look I'll get to that momentarily. First, Jason. Emily asked you here, and asked me to be with her when she told you this. She needed to tell you something important, but because she's on her way to be treated, I will tell you. It's something important and not good news, so brace yourself…"

AJ paused as he went over to his mother and put his arm around her shoulder as he continued.

"It's Mom…her cancer has returned…"

AJ knew Jason didn't show much emotion with the exception of Emily and Lila, so it threw him off when he saw some emotion for Monica. AJ knew Jason cared about her, but he just wasn't one to show emotion. AJ would never tell anyone this (except maybe Em or Lila) but he was proud and glad that Jason does show emotion.

Jason looked down in sadness, as he remembered the lost and painful look his then newly little sister held when she lost Paige, then walked over to Monica and held her as she began to cry. Surprising everyone- himself and especially AJ, Jason grabbed AJ's elbow and brought him into the embrace as well.

Mother and sons bonded over what they might lose.

Monica pulled back and looked at her sons: united by their love for her. The 2 men turned and looked at each other in the eyes. The same thing being reflected in either man's eyes, they shook hands in a silent effort to put the past behind them and become friends.

In addition to Emily's pride in her eldest brother for cleaning up his act and staying sober, AJ no longer fought for custody of Michael. Not because he was forced to or blackmailed into it, but because he realized it was best for Michael in the long run. AJ was able to see Michael however, with supervision in Emily when her godson visited his favorite aunt.

"I'm very sorry. You're strong, you'll make it through this." Jason said with sympathy.

"Thank you." Monica replied.

"Okay, now that we, now that we have gotten past that portion of the conversation, on to my next point…Grandfather – I'm not letting you near Emily when she's by herself!"

"Oh come on AJ!!! That is **extremely childish**! I am **_NOT_** a threat to my granddaughter!"

"Grandfather, you may not be a threat to Emily _physically_, but emotionally is another story entirely!" AJ said, very defensive of her.

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" Edward said incredulously

"You know **_exactly_** what it means!! How the hell can you say what you did to her? You better regret it or I'll make sure you do!" AJ yelled.

"AJ, what did Edward say to Emily?" Lila asked, as wheeled herself in the room.

"Uh…Grandmother, I'm not sure if you want to know…" AJ said cautiously.

"Try me, darling. I've heard a lot of horrible things said in my lifetime – about everyone in this town. Clearly if Edward has said anything horrible to or about Emily, then you can all be assured as Edward himself that my bedroom door will be locked for an undetermined amount of time." Replied the Quartermaine Matriarch firmly.

"Okay…if you're sure…" AJ said, still unsure.

"I'm sure dear. Go ahead. What did my husband say about my granddaughter?" Lila said.

"I said nothing!!" Edward boasted.

"Save it Grandfather!!! I'm still trying to get over the shock that you want to send Emily off to military school in Switzerland right now!! She needs her family and her family needs her!! Emily **_IS_** family!! Emily IS **_OUR_** family!! The fact that you practically said she wasn't – and when she got to military school, it'd be like she's being adopted all over again…what the hell was going through your brain?"

"AJ I didn't mean it! I wasn't thinking—"

"Damn right you weren't thinking!! And that's not the **worst** of it!" AJ continued to yell.

"What else did Edward say, AJ?" Lila asked clearly angry at her husband.

"He said…well he said that Emily was already used to this type of situation, especially the possible outcome…" AJ said from normal voice to a whisper.

"YOU SAID **_WHAT?_**" Everyone cried toward Edward.

"I didn't mean it in the sense it sounded! Clearly you must know that. But that girl needs to be disciplined for running—"

"For what Grandfather? For running to a place where she can find a sense of peace and comfort? Away from a place that's hurting her right now. She should be punished for going to a place that helps her **_heal_** instead of continues her pain? What is going on through your head? Now I know and everyone will agree, I know you don't want to lose my mother – as none of us do. But what you said to Emily was clearly out of line and cruel. I will never get that look in her eyes outta my head for a long time, because of your words. The look of hurt, betrayal, abandonment, everything jumbled into a pair of large, deep brown eyes, with tears already falling down her face!!" AJ replied passionately.

"Look, AJ. You're right. None of us want to lose Monica, and I'm sure this is a scary time for her. But Monica be fine and make it through and Emily will get over it." Tracy said.

"Tracy, Tracy, Tracy – Can you honestly look at me, open your mouth, and **not** expect me to come to you next?" AJ replied.

"Oh please! Emily's just a child, only 17. Seventeen year olds these days are very emotional, unpredictable, and will guilt parents into anything just to get their way." Tracy said.

"Emily doesn't do that and that's not the **point!**" AJ yelled.

"What's going on?" Alan asked as he came back in the room with Emily, whose arm was bandaged up.

"Emily how's your arm?" Jason asked, for the moment diverting attention away from Tracy.

"It's fine. Daddy says I'm not to put pressure on it so it can heal properly." Emily replied.

"What picture were you trying to save honey?" Monica asked

"The one of Paige and I together. The **_only_** one…" Emily replied voice low as ice and fire daggers were shot directly at Tracy

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't do anything to make you hurt yourself." Tracy said as Emily suddenly lunged at her, pinning her against the bookshelf with both arms.

"My arm hurts a lot less, and doesn't **_compare_** to the pain I feel in my **heart** right now. **No one** can take away that pain right now – I just wish you had **never given** me that pain to begin with!" Emily yelled.

"Emily get off her, leave her alone!" Alan demanded, not liking his daughter being violent.

"Why should I? Cause she's responsible for burning that picture? The only one I had?" Emily replied, voice rising as she spoke.

She turned her gaze back to Tracy.

"Yeah, you're gonna say I should have had more of them or made copies or taken more pictures! Well I'm sorry, but I was a little too busy preparing to say goodbye to my mother for one last time, never to see her again than taking pictures and smiling in front of a camera, where I can guarantee you that the smiles on my face and my mother's wouldn't even come close to reaching our eyes or our hearts!!" Emily yelled as tears poured down her face.

"I'm sorry you lost Paige—"  
"**Don't!!** Don't you **dare** speak her name!! You have _no right_ to speak her name, nor are you **_worthy_** enough to say it." Emily replied, voice low, dripping with angry rage.

"Emily, let her go." Jason said quietly.

"Why should I?"

"Because you know it's not the right way to handle this!" Jason said, hoping he can get through to her.

"Right now Jason, it's workin' for me. May not be right, but it's effective."

"Emily you're letting your anger—"

"Ya know what Jason? My anger doesn't compare to my heart right now. We're all lucky I'm just pinning her against a bookshelf. That's controlling my anger, because I really just want to ring her neck. She had NO right to do what she did!!!" Emily yelled.

Pausing to take a few deep breaths, and voice back to a normal level she continued.

"And I know technically even though I've got her pinned, she's still going to get away with it. If I were to press charges – which I'm not – but if I were, the police would do crap because it's a picture." Emily looked down as she shook her head.

"To them it's nothing more than a picture. But to me…but to me it means the world." Emily tearfully said barley audible.

Shaking her head again, trying to rid herself of the painful memories, she looked back up at Tracy.

"You're just not worth it. You're not worth hitting, you're not worth fighting. Just _nothing_…I have better things to do with my time…" Emily said as she backed off of Tracy, shoulders down & back, head held somewhat high, (attempting to be proud) and she quietly turned around and walked out of the room, head back down, shoulders slumped, while not looking at anyone, tears clearly falling from her eyes and no longer proud but sad.

As she left she could hear Edward start to yell at how she should be punished once again for that display, only to have everyone yell at him.

**Outside**-

Now outside the mansion, Emily dialed the only number she knew she had the energy to dial.

"Hey. Yeah, it's me…I need my sanity right now…Yeah, ok. I'll meet you there, thanks." Emily said as she hung up and made her way to her destination.

**Inside**-

"Tracy how could you do that to our daughter!!?" Monica yelled (for Alan too), both furious for what they've been hearing all night.

"I didn't mean for the picture to be destroyed! Nor did I destroy it on purpose!!" Tracy said, attempting to defend herself.

"Oh save it! I don't want to hear it! I'm going to go lie down. Would someone please check on Emily for me? Thanks." Monica said, leaving the room.

"I don't understand. We take that girl in as our own and what does she show for it? Nothing. Not respect or anything." Edward grumbled quietly under his breath. Unfortunately for him, not quietly enough as AJ heard his every word.

"That's **ALL** you care about? Discipline and punishing Emily? That's it??!! You don't **_care_** that she could be going through déjà vu? A very **painful experience** for her at that. You don't **care** that she, Jason and I could be losing our mother – for Emily a **_second_** time in **6 years**? You don't **care** that my father could be losing his wife? All you care about is sending our baby sister to military school in Europe?" AJ yelled.

AJ knew his words were sinking in to Edward's heart (he knew they were in his heart the whole time), but AJ just hoped they were now sinking into his brain.

"If nothing that was said tonight by me or Emily herself has penetrated in your head at all, them I'm ashamed to call you my grandfather, and I'm ashamed to have you as family." AJ finished as he quietly left the room.

AJ was also the only one who heard the front door slam. He called Emily's cell and asked where she was. Emily had told him and he told her that he ripped into Edward.

"Good. Are he and Tracy still recovering from our verbal tongue lashings?" Emily asked with a faint smile.

"Yeah. Do me a favor sis, be safe ok? Don't stay outside too long."

"I won't, I promise. I'm here anyway." Emily replied.

"Good. Hey Em? Try and sleep well – or as well as possible tonight ok?"

"Thanks AJ. Not sure if I'm going to come home tonight or not."

"If not, I'll cover for you." AJ said a smile on his face – he would do anything for her – including covering for her. She wasn't in trouble, but to him and Em, she was already being punished too much.

"Thanks big brother. Well, I gotta go so I'll talk to you later." Em said.

"Ok, love you Emily." AJ said.

"Love you too AJ." Emily replied as they both hung up.

**Kelly's**-

He had waited patiently for Emily to get off the phone. She didn't explain much when she called him, nor was she saying much now. From what he gathered from her end of the phone conversation with AJ, Emily had a fight with Edward and Tracy. He knew it was bad by the tone in her voice from when she called him here, from her bandaged right arm, and from her tear stained face.

Before AJ called his sister, Lucky just started asking about her arm. However, Emily kept silent, only saying she didn't want to talk about it right way.

Turning toward Lucky, who took her in his arms, Emily rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can we go to your house?" Emily asked.

"I thought you wanted to meet here?" Lucky questioned

"I did, but that was because I didn't want to walk all the way to your house in the cold, or in the dark. Here was shorter." Emily said a small smile on her face.

"Sure. Come on, let's go." Lucky said as they both walked to his home.

**Spencer Home**- Lucky's Room.

"Emily? Say something. You're obviously upset." Lucky said softly.

"Why didn't I see it before? I was never a Quartermaine. Never to become one either. Why? Why did he have to say all the things he did? What – did he not want me from the start? If that was the case, even at 11 he should have told me!" Emily vented.

"Emily, no. They wanted you…" Lucky soothed while trying to wrap his arms around Em from behind, only to have her shrug him off.

"Did they? I'm not so sure. The fact that Edward said that he wanted me in military school in Europe and it'd be like I was adopted again….No Lucky stop! Please!! It's not helping!" Emily said as she began to push Lucky away from trying to hold her again, thinking she had calmed down a little.

"Holding me doesn't help! AJ did that most of today, and it helped at the time but it's not helping now! **Nothing** is helping!" Emily yelled, still pushing, and continuing to push Lucky backwards.

Lucky saw the pain in her eyes, but got tired of her irrational actions. Without warning to Emily, he grabbed her wrists with one hand and the back of her head with his other hand and pulled her into a deep kiss.

At first Emily struggled to get both wrists out of Lucky's one hand, but soon calmed down.

Lucky finally broke the kiss and just stared at a semi-dazed Emily.

"What was that for?" Emily asked, confused.

"To calm you down. Since when did you become so violent?" Lucky asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you around both verbally and physically." Emily said.

"There's more to the story than you're telling me…" Lucky gently prodded.

"My _Aunt_ Tracy. She, she burned my favorite picture. She burnt the only one that I have of Paige and I." Emily said eyes downward, crying.

"Emmy…shh…come here and _don't_ struggle…" Lucky said as he drew Em closer to him, her sagging against him, too tired to fight.

"It was my favorite picture…and I watched it burn to ashes in front of me, almost sacrificing my right arm – gladly so – just to try and save it. I couldn't though. It's gone Lucky, it's gone…" Emily replied, starting to sob, as she sunk to the ground and bringing Lucky with her.

"It was a large part of my world, hell it **_was_** my world, for a long time and now its gone and I can never get it back." Emily said like a 3 year old child, only sobbing harder while finishing her sentence.

Lucky started to rock her back and forth like he did 2 nights prior, but then picked her up off his floor and placed her on his bed, where he sat next to her continuing to hold her.

When Emily had gotten quiet, and stopped crying Lucky unwrapped his arms from around her and with his thumbs brushed away the remaining tears from Emily's face.

Emily in turn just stared at him, her eyes very lost.

Unexpected by both of them, Emily put her hands on Lucky's shoulders and began to kiss him.

Deepening the kiss, Lucky's hands went from Em's face to her shoulders as her arms now wrapped around his neck.

Taking her arms away from his neck, Emily's hand soon found their way under Lucky's shirt. Passion still continuing, Lucky took his shirt off. Emily was about to take off her own, when Lucky's hands suddenly grabbed hers and brought them back around his neck.

They both paused briefly only to catch their breath, but it didn't last long. Emily was soon kissing Lucky's bare shoulders and collar bone, while Lucky just stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Lucky's conscious was talking to him inside of his head, and he really wanted to listen, but it was being drowned out by Emily kissing him.

She soon pushed him on his back with Lucky now lying on his bed while continuing to kiss him.

Emily rested her forehead on his neck while she caught her breath, and Lucky just held her.

Lucky soon felt Emily kissing his jaw line, her eyes still confused and somewhat lost, and his conscious starting to yell at him even more to listen.

"Make love to me Lucky." Emily whispered as her lips made their way up to his ear, but not waiting for an answer, they quickly went back to his lips and kissed him deeply.

His conscious finally kicked in loud enough.

"Emily, Emmy wait." Lucky said as he framed her face with his hands and pulled her back, seeing her lost and desperate gaze.

"What? Why not? We love each other…" Emily said now even more confused, eyes practically begging to either be loved or be given some type of comfort.

"Yes, Baby we do. We do love each other. But we can't do this – for all the same reasons you gave me the other night in the barn. It'll cause too much stress for you, your mother, and your family, as well as me and mine. Our age is a factor too, as well as we just got together practically this morning, and as insignificant as this may sound right now (because not many still do this, that I know of) but – we're not married. And I know how important marriage is to you."

Lucky let his words sink in before he continued.

"Look Baby, you're hurt, feeling abandoned, scared even. Making love or having sex isn't going to erase anything. It's not going to get rid of your pain. It may make it go away for a little bit, but as soon as you walk out that front door, your problems will be right there waiting. It would probably make things worse. We don't want that. It's better to face them now while you can." Lucky said.

Knowing he's right, she began to cry in shame and regret.

"I'm so sorry Lucky. I am…"

"No Baby, no. This isn't your fault. You're confused, you're hurting. It's ok…shhh….shhh…" Lucky soothed, kissing her head.

"I went after Tracy twice today. Lunged at her actually. She deserved it. The first time AJ was able to restrain me as I went for her neck. The second time I pinned her against the bookshelf. With both arms." Emily said, no longer crying.

"Did you now? That should definitely teach her that lesson." Lucky said with a smile.

"What lesson would that be, aside from don't even **_think_** of messing with my personal memories." Emily asked.

"Well in addition to that, the lession is: no one should ever mess with my Emmy." Lucky said with a small laugh and he felt Emily smile against his chest.

Emily then briefly picked her head up to move it to Lucky's shoulder as her forehead rested against his neck.

"Hey, I think you're getting sick. You feel very warm." Lucky said, slightly concerned.

"Yeah I think so, my nose is now stuffy and I felt like crap in general all day today. Plus I'm cold." Emily replied with a shiver and a yawn.

"Well let me get some more blankets on you." Lucky replied as he got up out of bed and went into his closet.

He returned a few seconds later with a second blanket and wrapped it around Emily. As he got back into bed next to her, he was going to put his shirt back on when Em stopped him.

"Don't. Just leave it…I'm comfortable…" Emily said, with another yawn as she settled and snuggled next to her boyfriend.

Lucky just smiled and kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep very fast. Wrapping his arms back around Emily, Lucky himself soon feel asleep.

**The Next Morning**- The Spencer House-

AJ knew Emily had called Lucky so figured that she was over at his house.

He had called the house and Luke answered, telling AJ he'd send Em home so she wouldn't get in trouble.

Nikolas was over wanting to see his little sister Lulu, and he and Luke were in conversation as they both went up to Lucky's room.

Needless to say both men were a bit shocked at the sight before them. Luke- wondering if he has to have the sex talk with his son again and Nikolas- seeing 2 of his best friends in bed together and both men not sure what to make of the scene before them.

Both men just stared quietly, not making a sound.

Emily soon stirred, feeling another presence in the room. She woke Lucky up by moving around to pull the covers over her head to block out the sunlight that was on her face.

Emily soon opened her eyes and bolted straight up. Lucky quickly following.

"This isn't what it looks like! I **_swear nothing happened_**!!" Emily said in a panicked rush.

Nikolas and Luke looked at each other, both holding back a smirk and extremely relieved that Emily was obviously fully clothed.

"Little brother, do I get to kill you now or later?" Nikolas half joked.

"You go near my boyfriend Cassadine, and we're not friends anymore…" Emily threatened, only half serious, knowing Nikolas knew she was joking.

"What the hell are you doing in my room anyway guys?" Lucky asked, still a little groggy.

"We _could_ as you the same thing Cowboy." Luke quipped.

At that comment, Emily just buried her head into Lucky's shoulder as she tried to hide under the covers.

"Truth be told, Sunshine, AJ called. Said you better get your butt home, he can only cover for so long…" Luke said with a smile.

Emily quickly found the hair elastic that was around her left wrist and put her hair up. She grabbed her jacket and bag and made her way out of Lucky's room while not looking anyone in the eyes, only to be stopped by Nikolas, who just looked at her with some concern.

"**_Nothing_** happened. I promise." Emily stressed.

"_Nothing_?" Nikolas joked, eyebrows raised and a smile to his face at the look on hers.

Emily playfully slapped him hard in the arm.

"Luke, just so you know…The only thing Lucky started was kissing me. He did it because I wouldn't calm down and was being very irrational and just not myself. But other than that…Lucky wasn't making the moves…I was."

After a slight pause Emily continued before anyone's face could change either way or before anyone could make a comment.

"Okay! That does NOT leave this room – that goes for all 3 of you!" She said, cheeks turned pink and clearly embarrassed because everyone was making a big deal of it. Emily then silently walked out of the room and left the house.

"You're bad Nik, you're so bad." Luke laughed.

"Yeah I know. She'll get me back later."

"So Cowboy…do we need to have _that_ talk again?" Luke said.

"No dad! Nothing happened." Lucky said.

"Okay, but next time why don't you take the floor or the couch or something huh? Don't give me a heart attack next time she stays here."

"Sorry dad. Nik what are you doing here?" Lucky asked out of curiosity.

"Well I wanted to see Lulu and ask if you wanted to go with us when I took her to the zoo."

"Yeah sure I'll go with you, but first I'm hungry." Lucky replied as they all went down to eat breakfast.

**_(Author's Notes- Hope you liked that chapter!! Please Review!! Thanks!! --E.B.F.R.)_**


	10. Chap 9 Hospitals, Animals & Competitions

**_(Author's Note: Hey, could this be considered a mini-roll? I've updated 2 stories within 2 months! It's amazing! I miss updating and hope my loyal readers are still reading. Well here's a new chapter! I hope you like!! Please review!! -E.B.F.R.)  
_**

**Chapter #9**- Hospitals, Animals, and Competitions

Emily came home to the Quartermaine Mansion in a sweat. She literally ran all the way from Lucky's house to hers, despite her still sore ankle. She wasn't being chased, she just felt like running to clear her head.

"What in the world did I ask Lucky to do yesterday? I just had to be delusional." Emily said to herself.

As she let herself into the mansion, she was surprised. Surprised at the silence that was her home. "Okay. This is too weird." Emily mumbled to herself.

She walked into the den to find her brother AJ and Grandfather quietly eating breakfast. As far away from each other as they could of course. If AJ wasn't shooting daggers in Edward's direction every time he had to look at him, then AJ was ignoring him.

Edward looked up and was about to ask Emily where she'd been the previous night, obviously not believing AJ's cover story.

"Edward! Don't you dare even try to chastise my granddaughter! Emily, how are you doing my dear?" Lila said.

"I'm doing alright Grandmother. How are you?"

"Alright dear."

"Where is everyone?" Emily asked AJ.

"Mom and Dad are at the hospital Em…Mom's getting treated. She didn't want you to worry, but knew you should know." AJ replied.

"I'm going to go see her. You coming AJ?" Em asked. "I told Mom that I'd be by during my lunch break." AJ replied. "Okay. I'll see you there. Thanks AJ."

"Anytime Em. Love you."  
"Love you too AJ. Bye Grandmother." Emily called as she walked back out the door, not even acknowledging Edward.

**General Hospital** –

When Emily got to the hospital, she found her father and mother in the distance in one of the hospital rooms. Something inside of Emily snapped. She didn't know what it was, but all she could see in front of her was her mother (Monica and flashbacks of Paige) and she couldn't take it.

Without warning or a conscious thought in her brain she sprinted forward, wanting to stop the pain that she saw in Monica's eyes due to the medical treatment she was receiving.

"No! Stop! Stop hurting her, leave her alone!!" Emily cried as she got closer to Monica, closer to the wires that had her hooked up to machines. Emily wanted to take them out and just let Monica go home. She wasn't thinking that the medication her mother was receiving was helping her. Em just wanted everything to be okay again.

"Emily, Emily no. It's okay. She's getting treatment." Alan said, holding her back as best he could.

Elizabeth, who had been there to help out her grandmother Audrey, heard the commotion, and wandered in.

"Take her outside please?" Alan asked, while Monica just watched in shock.

"Em, Emily…come on. Let's go. It'll be okay." Liz said softly to her as she wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders, leading her out the door and letting her cry.

"No, no…She has to come home. Please don't keep her here." Em sobbed.

After the door to her room was shut, Monica laid her head back on her pillow, her eyes closed. Alan gave her hand a tight squeeze. This wasn't easy for any of them.

Monica was scared. She wasn't sure if she'd make it though. None of them did. Monica just hoped for the love of her husband, her daughter, and her family that she would be alight.

Outside her mother's room, Emily was now sitting against the wall, still sobbing. "I can't lose her Elizabeth. I can't." Elizabeth, unsure of what to do or say, just rested her head alongside her friend's, and rubbed her arms, trying to rid Em of the chill that had crept it's way into her body.

Emily had soon stared at the wall that was across from her. There was a light above her head. Continually staring at the wall, a shadow soon blocked that light.

"What do _you_ want?" Emily said curtly as the shadow that now blocked her light had been the last person she wanted to see.

"I wanted to see how your mother was doing." A quiet Tracy replied.

"Like you care." Emily spat.

"Believe it or not, little girl I do care. Not even my worst enemy deserves something like this."

"That's not hard to believe considering I'm sure you have many enemies."

"Maybe my father is right, you need to grow up and be taught some respect."

"And you're going to be the one to teach it to me, oh 'master?' Ha, I think not." Emily sarcastically.

"Why you little–"

"Hey! Both of you stop it. You both are acting like two year olds. This isn't helping any of you. If you guys can't say anything nice, then just don't say anything." Elizabeth replied.

"Fine." Emily replied as she laid her head on her knees.

"Fine." Tracy said and walked passed her into Monica's room.

After a few minutes, Emily rested her head against the wall. "Thanks. Elizabeth."

"For what?"

"For making sure we didn't tear each other apart…"

"Not a problem. I'm sure you'd do the same for me."  
"Of course."

Soon Tracy walked out of Monica's room. Emily didn't really care what was said between them, just as long as it didn't hinder her mother's health.

"Did I mention how much I hate hospitals?" Emily muttered.

"Come on Emily, what do you say we go to Kelly's?" Elizabeth offered with a slight smile and a light squeeze to Emily's shoulder.

"Yeah sure, if I stay here I'm liable to go stir crazy…" Emily replied as she gave a hug to her parents and she and Liz left.

**Kelly's** –

Emily and Elizabeth were both drinking hot chocolate when Lucky, Nikolas, and Lulu walked in. Lulu was carrying a stuffed lion, Nikolas held a Tiger, and Lucky held a bear. _**(A/N: any resemblance to "The Wizard of Oz" is purely a coincidence, I did not intend for the characters to have those specific animals, they just came to me, and yes in that order.)**_ Elizabeth and Emily both looked at the trio, then each other and broke out laughing.

"Emily, Lizzie! Look what I won, and what Lucky and Nikolas got for me! We went to the zoo first. I loved all the animals, though I think the lion was my favorite." Lulu had given her stuffed animal a squeeze, then continued. "Then afterward we went to the carnival that was right next to it." Lulu said happily, holding her up stuffed lion. "Lulu, that's great! Looks like your brothers won stuffed animals too." Emily commented.

"Yep! Though I still don't get why you had to pay that person $10 to win the bear Lucky…"

Liz and Emily held in their laughter…for now anyway. 'What?" Liz asked. Before Lucky or Nikolas could defend him, Lulu spoke up. "Yeah, for some reason, Lucky couldn't hit the target. Nikolas tried, but he couldn't either. So after Nikolas took me to get cotton candy, we came back and Lucky said he won it…though I saw him give the guy money…Nikolas did the same when Lucky took me to get ice cream."

"Aw, are you guys up for another try? Elizabeth and I will be glad to kick your butts."

"Very funny Emily. Very funny. And just so you know we can kick _your_ butts."

"Right Nikolas, at what?" Elizabeth quipped.

"Fencing."

"Doesn't count." Emily teased.

'It does too!"

"No it doesn't Nikky. Though I bet you could be them at….at….hmm…"

"Lulu…" Nikolas said.

"What?" Lulu asks questioningly.

"Looks like all three of them got ya there." Lucky added.

"I could have used your help ya know." Nikolas said half sarcastically.  
"Sorry, I didn't have anything…except…horseback riding!" Lucky said brightly.

"Now that's a race I want to see." Elizabeth replied.

"Hmm…Okay, I'm in. Nik, when and where?" Emily challenged, she loved horses when she was a young child, and fondly remembered horse-riding lessons.

"Wait a second, can you horseback ride with your arm bandaged like that?" Lucky asked in concern, no one wanting her to injure herself further.

"Yeah, it's just bandaged. Besides, I'm going to put ointment on it to help heal it before I rewrap it both tonight and tomorrow. I'll be fine." Emily assured. "Okay, just making sure." Lucky replied.

"Okay, lets see…Wyndamere. Stables…3pm tomorrow?" Nikolas suggested.

'You're on." Emily agreed with a competitive grin. This was not something she was going to turn down. Nikolas gave her an equally competitive grin of his own as the friends shook hands.

As the 5 sat down, Nikolas' cell phone rang.

"Hello…yes...can't it wait? Uncle surely these things can wait, even if it is for a mere few hours more….fine, I'll be right there." Nikolas said with a sigh and roll of his eyes.

"Is your uncle being a party pooper again?" Lucky commented.

"When does he not? Sorry guys, I'll catch up with you later. Lulu, Lucky, we have to do the zoo and carnival combo again."

"Definitely." Lucky said as he gave a wave to his brother and Lulu hugged Nik goodbye.

"Emily, tomorrow at 3?" Nikolas asked before he fully left the diner.

"Tomorrow at 3, you better be prepared to lose." Emily kidded.

"We'll see…Talk to you guys later." Nikolas replied as he left.

Just then a slew of customers came into Kelly's which meant Elizabeth could no longer stay and chat. Grabbing a fry before she left, she went to the counter to get her pen and pad to being taking orders. This left Emily and Lucky alone.

Emily took Lucky's hand as they bid Liz a quick goodbye and led them outside. Finding a secluded area, Lucky and Emily sat down at one of the tables. "Are you okay?" Lucky ased.

"I just wanted to apologize…for everything the past couple of days. Half of me has just been really rotten to you and the other half, well I don't know what that is. I'm sorry for leading you on, then backing out...I shouldn't have asked you what I did last night…I don't know where my head was and chances are it would have been a mistake if we had gone through with it…"

"Emily." Lucky simply said.

She stopped for the moment, and looked up at him.

"You're babbling." Lucky smiled

"Sorry." She replied softly.

"And don't apologize. I can understand most of your frustrations, and confusion, etc. Though I'm glad we didn't go through with it either, because you're right. Neither one of us would have been ready for it. Plus, Nik and my dad would kill me, and Dad almost gave me the sex talk again."

Emily couldn't help but giggle at that last statement.

"Yeah, you laugh now. But he was seriously considering it, but I was able to tell him to relax." Lucky gave her a soft smile. "What did you do today?"

Emily bit her lip, and Lucky was able to guess exactly what she did with her morning.

"I went to the hospital to see my mom…I almost took the chemo treatments out of her arm…Liz was there and helped me out into the hall where I ended up almost getting into another argument with Tracy. Liz thankfully broke that up before anything could get out of hand…I just hate hospitals so much! Why does this have to happen again? I know I'm sounding like I'm 5 years old but this isn't fair."

Lucky pulled her close and held her tight. He knew that right now his words wouldn't do much so he settled for holding her. The tension and stress in Emily lessened as she left Lucky comfort her. Soon she felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. She needs to catch up on sleep and both of them know it. Soon Lucky stands and extends his hand to Emily who takes it as they both head to his house for her to rest.

**_(Author's Note- Please Review! Thanks!) _**


End file.
